Chapter 3/Searching for Typhuss
Starfleet is searching for Typhuss the Valiant is searching on surface. When Oliver walks into Starfleet Headquarters as Admiral Janeway is handing out orders to people around her and she looks at him. Mayor Queen what can I do for you Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Admiral have you found Typhuss yet? Oliver says as he looks at her. She looks at him. So far nothing from his transmitter we think that whoever has him either removed it or disabled it, so I've got the Valiant doing close range scans of the city Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Oliver looks at her. Maybe we should let Team Arrow handle this one Oliver says as he looks at her. She turns to him and gives him a sturn look. I'm sorry but this is a Starfleet matter and I don't need help from someone in a green suit that could get one of our own killed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. She leaves as Oliver walks out of Starfleet Headquarters. In the warehouse Typhuss is splashed in the face by water and he sees Lex. Hope you had a great nap Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. It would be great if I didn't have to wake up to your face says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Oh you're just being a grouch Typhuss I do have some good news for you that you may like you're pathetic nephew's ship is searching for you, and I don't know if I should destroy it or not because we've got a lot of warships and no exploration ships in that fleet of yours Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Laurel walks into the room wearing a black tight suit and walks over to Lex. Your shuttle is ready to go Lex Laurel says as she looks at him. Lex kisses her on the cheek. Thank you oh and watch my new friend he's kind of feisty Lex says as he looks at Laurel. She nods and Lex leaves the room and she walks over to Typhuss's chair. Typhuss are you all right? Laurel asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. I'm fine, I'm happy you are here, untie me says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I can't do that Typhuss it will look suspicious but I do have this it's a locator beacon complements of your nephew he had an old one in his quarters Laurel says as she looks at him. He smiles about it. Thanks, that helps a lot says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at him then examines the gear on the table with a tricorder. Typhuss this is armor from Bruce when he fought Bane Laurel says as she turns to Typhuss. Typhuss explains to her why he's been taken by Lex. Lex wants revenge and that's all he cares about says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. That's all he talks about since he took you hostage Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You don't know this, Lex and I used to be friends 29 years ago then 18 years ago I found out that he was spying on me and my family, that's when we stopped being friends and became enemies says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel is shocked at this. Well hope a strike team comes Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, you are such a good friend to me says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She smiles at him. Thanks Typhuss that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Meanwhile a strike team is moving in on the warehouse and Michael and his team move in as well. One, two, go Colonel Tyson says as he kicks the door open and the strike team moves in. In another room Laurel hears weapons fire. That must be the strike team Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, shouldn't you go says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Your nephew suggested that I do this to find out where you're at Laurel says as she looks at him. They see the door explode and it falls down and Will and his team along with Michael and his team burst into the room and clear the area before they move in further and they see Typhuss. Typhuss are you all right? Michael says as he unties Typhuss from the chair. Typhuss looks at him. I'm fine, ok says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then stands up from the chair. Will walks in. Hey uncle what's up Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his nephew and then sees Team Arrow burst through the ceiling and everyone has the weapons trained on each other, as Typhuss plays diplomat between the two teams. Everyone stand down, clam down, lower your weapons says Typhuss as he looks at them. Will looks at his team and nods at them to lower their phaser rifles, and Typhuss turns to Green Arrow (Oliver). Lower your weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow and Team Arrow. Green Arrow and the rest of the team lowers their weapons. Typhuss looks at them. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at them. Then the com activates. Valiant to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the combadge. Will taps the combadge. Tyson here go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Sir we've got a strange symbol on our computers we're locked out of everything weapons, shield, and engines luckily our anti-grav systems are still working Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss speaks about the symbol. Commander, is it a Omega symbol says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Damn Commander Keller says over the com. Damn it, not again says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him Is it that bad? Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, the Omega molecule makes warp travel not work anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Will.